No Need For Children
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Beginning of my next generation Tenchi Muyo story.


No Need For Children  
  
A young girl strolled across the damp grass of the Masaki Shrine. The feel of mud at her feet was really too much to bear. Wintertime always meant either freezing rain, or thick amounts of snow. This year she was cursed with both.  
  
She groaned, kicking away some snow. "I will not use it, I will not use it," she repeated herself over and over again.  
  
The girl held a small black rod in her right hand, a gift from her friend Shuwa. She looked down at it with curiosity and anxiety.  
  
["My latest invention, the Snow-Go-Away-Special!" Proclaimed Shuwa, holding out the small rod. "You're impressed, right?"  
  
Her friend just scratched her face, "What is it?  
  
Shuwa grinned, "Like I said, Tenko, it's for getting rid of snow. Every home in the universe will buy one off me I know it! You just press this button, and boom, a huge flame appears!" She cackled at her genius.  
  
"You mean you made a blow torch.?"  
  
Shuwa's face dropped, "Blow.torch.? Damn it, I have been deceived, and robbed of my glory! Stupid junk!" With that, Shuwa threw the Snow-Go-Away- Special to the ground.]  
  
"I only picked it up to properly dispose of it," Tenko affirmed.  
  
A huge lump of snow lay in her way as she made her way up the stairs of shrine.  
  
Tenko found herself falling up. A flame raged in her amber eyes. Tenko screamed her anger and frustrating. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Tenko held out the Snow-Go-Away-Special, she pressed the button. A rim opened up at the end, locking it, a blazing, out of control flame erupted. Tenko struggled to control it. By the time she go the flame to stop, the grass leading to her home had been destroyed.  
  
With a gulp she sank down on the steps, "Oh well.at least I didn't get the shrine." Tenko looked up at the grey, misty sky with a sigh, "Why can't I have a normal existence, why?"  
  
The Outer reaches of space. "Yes, yes, go Space Hound, go!" Squealed Kura, sipping Pluto Pop as he watched his favourite movie from the comfort of bridge.  
  
A deafening shot caused Kura to keel from his seat. He peered up to see the main screen back to normal, presenting an image of space. He looked to the side to see his DVD player blow to pieces. His face dropped. "Oh man!"  
  
Another boy his age sat in the opposite chair of the bridge, he coldly glared at her his friend - which was pretty normal.  
  
"Mihono, what did ya do that for?!" Pouted Kura, "Space Hound was able to bite the evil ass of justice!"  
  
Mihono ignored him, checking the records for unnatural behaviour.  
  
"Come on Mihono, it's not like anything'll ever happen around here. The Solar System has been quiet for like eighteen years," sighed Kura, snuggling into his chair,  
  
"You surely didn't expect the academy to give us a dangerous designation, we are only High School Division after all."  
  
Mihono finished up checking the data. He turned to Kura, "Just because this is a field training assignment for a high school grade, doesn't make our mission any less important. We are future Galaxy Police, defenders of the weak, righters of wrong, caretakers of the universe."  
  
"Wake me when we get home."  
  
Mihono sunk in his seat, staring into the screen. He noticed a large ship in the region, familiar to him somehow."No, it can't be."  
  
Just nearby."My what a charming day this is," Princess Ayana quietly marvelled,  
  
"It's so tranquil in space. I never realized the stars were so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, they are most beautiful," agreed guardian Ozaka.  
  
"The stars always shine their brightest for Juraian royalty," said Kamedake.  
  
Ayana smiled, pleased. No one in the universe enjoyed compliments more than Princess Ayana, Crown Princess of planet Jurai. "Tell me, Ozaka and Kamedake, where is my cousin, Princess Musami?"  
  
"In the ship's gardens," replied Kamedake.  
  
"She wanted to catch butterflies, your highness," followed Ozaka.  
  
Ayana giggled, "She's such a funny little girl."  
  
The princess returned to her stargazing. A Galaxy Police ship in the quadrant caught her attention. The ship appeared out of the control, zig- zagging all over the area.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
- - -  
  
"I said no, Kura," growled Mihono, fighting for control over the ship.  
  
Kura countered with his control panel, "I want to go home! This place is boring!"  
  
"You fool, a royal Juraian ship is present!" Yelled Mihono, itchy to blast Kura to dust,  
  
"We'll be kicked out of the academy!"  
  
The ship spun around, throwing everything not tied down to the opposite side of the ship. Mihono hastily disabled Kura's panel. Kura groaned, defeated. Mihono sighed his relief, "Finally."  
  
"You are aware you disabled the side that controls the flight coarse, right?" Kura asked.  
  
Mihono glared, "With good reason."  
  
Kura pointed to the screen, "I wonder if the Juraian ship will agree with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mihono turned his attention to the screen; their ship was about to collide with the royal ship. "Kura!"  
  
Kura stood, rubbing his chin, "If Space Hound were here he'd save the day with a daring bark of."  
  
"Enough about your stupid cartoon, we have to turn the ship around," growled Mihono. "Besides.Space Police Policemen is a higher quality show."  
  
"That show sucks."  
  
"Silence! You will not defame my mother's favourite show," ordered Mihono, rising to his feet aggressively.  
  
"Dude, it's so retro, not to mention lame. Now Space Hound is better, I love how all he has to do will waggle his tail to fly, so cool!"  
  
"It's not at all realistic, dogs cannot fly."  
  
"General Whitman's dog flew last week," countered Kura.  
  
"That's because it ate the hover mechanism," Mihono sourly replied, "which YOU fed to it."  
  
They quietly glared at each other. Suddenly they ignored the approaching catastrophe and threw themselves into a shouting fit.  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh my God!" Screeched Ayana, ducking to the floor with Ozaka and Kamedake.  
  
"Those blasted IDIOTS!"  
  
"Calm down your highness," begged Ozaka.  
  
"It's OK," guaranteed Kamedake, "The ship will hopefully land on that planet down there."  
  
"Why yes, we're near Earth," said Ozaka, "We'll be fine."  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
Ayana covered her head with her arms, "I'll see it those Galaxy Police are fired, tortured, and sent to prison, so help me!"  
  
Back on earth.Tenko crept across the burnt ashes, which used to be grass. She rubbed her head anxiously. "How am I going to explain this to Great- Grandpa?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
Tenko spun around, and yelped in shock, "Oh.hi Mum.lovely day we're having, huh?"  
  
Ryoko tilted her head to the sky, then back to her daughter, "Funny, really. So, what happened, Shuwa invention gone bad?"  
  
Tenko showed her the rod, "How did you know?"  
  
"The Masaki shrine would have been a crater by now if that was a Washu invention,"  
  
Ryoko calmly replied, as if it were nothing.  
  
Tenko sweat-dropped, "Good point. So, why are you out here?"  
  
Ryoko held out an empty sake bottle, "I'm out.run down to the store and buy Mama some more sake, like a good little daughter."  
  
She turned away, folding her arms, "I am not your servant! You have two good legs and are able to fly, you do it."  
  
Ryoko whined, "But my soap opera begins in two minutes! You're not doing anything important."  
  
"I have chores to do, it's my turn to clean the shrine."  
  
"Oh, so some silly shrine comes before taking care of your dear Mama!" Huffed Ryoko.  
  
Tenko glowered, "I will not be guilted again into running your errands again!" Shouted Tenko, turning around.  
  
Ryoko's eyes watered. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing wildly. Tenko's frown lowered. Her throat lumped up. She took the sake bottle from her mother's hand, "Mum.don't.don't cry."  
  
"I work and slave all day to take care of this family, and I don't get any respect back!"  
  
Sobbed Ryoko, "Oh, what is a poor, poor mother supposed to do?"  
  
Tenko bit her lip, "OK.I'll go down to the store. Please don't cry."  
  
Ryoko perked up, grinning. She pet Tenko's head, "My, how you make me proud! My little Tenko!"  
  
Tenko sighed, "When will I learn?"  
  
Ryoko went to soar away, when a feeling of foreboding came over her. "Something big is head this way." Ryoko shot into a defensive stance, "Don't get any ideas, Tenchi's all mine!"  
  
Tenko could only see grey clouds, "I don't see anything."  
  
"Wait for it."  
  
A hole broke through thick cloud. A stream of light flashed. There was a booming explosion in the woods, as if two giant tankers had collided.  
  
Tenko gasped, "What was that?!"  
  
Ryoko cracked her knuckles, a dangerous glint twinkled in her amber eyes, "Well now, looks like a Juraian royal ship and a rookie Galaxy Police battleship. Heh, didn't know we were expecting guests for lunch."  
  
Tenko held out her arms exasperated, "I can never get a straight answer around here." 


End file.
